Each year many athletes and other individuals are involved in accidents in which it is possible that head and neck injuries have resulted. Because it is impossible in some instances to detect and determine the extent of these head and neck injuries without advanced diagnostic tools such as X-rays and MRI scanning and in order to minimize further injury to persons suspected of having these types of injuries, it is standard procedure to immobilize the victim's head and neck during transportation of the victim to a diagnostic and treatment center. In many cases, improper or inadequate immobilization of the head and neck has resulted in serious injury to the victim that could possibly have been avoided by proper immobilization. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system for immobilizing the head and neck of an athlete or other individual suspected of sustaining a head and/or neck injury. Because these types of injuries can occur in remote locations, it would of course be a benefit to have such a system that included a carrying bag for conveniently carrying the elements of the immobilization system. Because the less movement of the head and neck regions of the individuals during the immobilization procedure the less injuries will be exacerbated during transport, it would be a benefit to have such an immobilization system that included a number of support pouches that could be positioned beneath regions of a person's neck and spine that could then be adjusted in size to fill the space between the neck and spine region of the accident victim and a rigid support board.